Angels and Demons
by Harumaki03
Summary: Lo odiaba con todas sus fuerzas, y no eran pocas. Lo odiaba por haberle hecho desear rebelarse, por haber hecho florecer estúpidos sentimientos dentro de sí y por haberla abandonado. (Donde Sōma es un demonio que tiene un pasado con la ángel Erina, o algo así). SoRina/SouEri Week 2018. Day #3: Angel/Demon. (Two-Shots/Completo).
1. El Principio

**—Shokugeki no Sōma—**

 **"Angels and Demons"**

 **Summary:** Lo odiaba con todas sus fuerzas, y no eran pocas. Lo odiaba por haberle hecho desear rebelarse, por haber hecho florecer estúpidos sentimientos dentro de sí y por haberla abandonado. _(Donde Sōma es un demonio que tiene un pasado con la ángel Erina, o algo así)._ **SoRina/SouEri Week 2018. Day #3: Angel/Demon.**

 **Nota:** Podía haber hecho una simple metáfora con el tema, pero no, me lo tomé muy literal, así que **AU** y por ende **OOC**. Y probablemente _**Two Shots**_ :/

 _ **{Prompt/Tema #3: Angel-Demon/Ángel-Demonio}**_

 **-/-/-**

Pensó que aquello no podía ser peor, es decir, después de caer a toda velocidad desde el cielo, sentirse como un meteoro a punto de estrellarse en la tierra, mientras su piel se desgarraba y sus alas se incendiaban causándole un dolor indescriptible, sin contar el dolor de su caída en el polvoriento suelo, no pensarías que nada podía superarlo.

Pero sí, sí podía, ya que encima de estar en la peor de las condiciones jamás vistas, precisamente _él_ de todos los seres era quien tenía que encontrarla.

—Vaya, vaya, _vaya_ —lo escuchó decir con suavidad, su tan odiado tono cargado de burla y sorna—. ¿Qué tenemos aquí? —a través del polvo que aún no se disipaba pudo ver su figura ponerse en cuclillas al borde del pequeño cráter que había causado con su caída.

A pesar del dolor, se mantuvo en guardia, sujetándose el brazo derecho con el izquierdo, cubierto de sangre.

—¿Necesitas ayuda, _angel_ _ **¹**_? —Con un movimiento de su mano desvaneció todo el polvo y se vieron con claridad. Él extendía una mano en su dirección, los dorados ojos brillaban con algo semejante a la diversión.

—Jamás aceptaría la ayuda de una criatura asquerosa como tú —escupió con ira, sus ojos amatistas brillando con enojo y rechazo.

Él no pareció afectado en lo absoluto, sólo asintió de forma queda mientras sus labios formaban una fría sonrisa.

—Te recuerdo, preciosa, que no siempre fui lo que soy ahora —se encogió de hombros —pero si estás bien, no me meteré en tus asuntos —se enderezó y colocó la mano que había estirado hacia ella en uno de sus bolsillos —pero te recomiendo que regreses rápido. Aquí no sanas como allá —y señaló hacia el cielo con un gesto de la cabeza antes de darle la espalda —y no te ves muy bien —musitó, empezando a caminar.

Era muy presuntuoso de su parte querer ofrecerle ayuda, él, un demonio, a ella, un ángel. Más bien, estaba segura que aprovecharía la oportunidad de deshacerse de ella si aceptaba su ayuda.

Apretó los labios, consciente del dolor que recorría su cuerpo y de que las heridas no sanaban, sus alas estaban en extremo maltratadas y no podría regresar, al menos, no por ahora.

Trató de subir pero con sólo un brazo era imposible, y sus pies también estaban lastimados y temblorosos. Apretó los dientes, sintiendo un dolor punzante en su cabeza y su espalda.

—Oye, demonio —le llamó, casi sin fuerzas. De verdad tenía que haber perdido la cordura para hacer aquello—. ¡Sé que estás ahí, ven aquí! —exclamó, su garganta dolorida.

—¿Sí? —Canturreó él a sus espaldas, haciéndola dar un pequeño respingo que causó se quejara entre dientes por el dolor.

—Sácame de aquí —dijo ella, su voz algo baja pero sin dejar de ser demandante.

— _Ooho_ ~ ¿Por qué debería? —Cuestionó, con evidente burla y desdén en su tono.

—Eres un simple demonio, siempre van a estar bajo nuestros pies —gruñó ella, dándose la vuelta con lentitud —es sólo natural que obedezcas a un superior.

—Eso sólo se aplica entre la misma especie —señaló, irónico, sin dejar de sonreír —podría dejarte morir aquí, no estaría haciendo nada malo, es decir, nada malo para mí especie, aunque para el viejo seguiría cometiendo un pecado tras otro, ¿no? —la comisura de sus labios se estiró hacia su izquierda, volviendo su sonrisa más peligrosa.

—Cuando me recupere voy a arrancar esa prepotente sonrisa de tu rostro —le amenazó ella con ojos ardientes, sabiendo que a pesar de su negativa verbal, él la ayudaría. Después de todo, nadie podía negarse a tener un ángel que le deba favores.

—Espero que lo hagas de la forma más pecaminosa —se pasó la lengua por el labio inferior con lentitud y vio que ella le miraba como si quisiera atravesarlo—. Mi ayuda no vendrá gratis, lo sabes —se encogió de hombros.

—¿Qué… quieres a cambio? —Gruñó ella, sintiendo su sangre hervir de enojo. Y su cuerpo gritar de dolor.

Él no respondió, por el contrario, se acercó a ella y se dobló para pasar una mano detrás de la espalda femenina y otra por debajo de sus rodillas, causando que ella se revolviera, incómoda.

—Sí te sigues moviendo, te vas a caer —murmuró él, enderezándose —y mi pago —la miró, sonriendo de forma descarada —te diré luego lo que quiero a cambio de ayudarte.

—No pienso darte mi alma —le hizo saber ella, su voz casi un murmullo por el dolor que sentía en su garganta.

Él rió, su risa haciendo eco en el cuerpo de ella debido a la cercanía.

—No te preocupes, ángel, discutiremos tú método de pago cuando estés más recuperada —y ella quiso decirle que dejara de usar aquel tono mundanamente coqueto consigo pero estaba tan cansada y dolorida que en cuanto el termino de decir aquello, quedó rendida en un profundo sueño.

* * *

 **Nota:** _**¹**_ **Sōma** pronuncia _«angel»_ en inglés.

* * *

 **-/-/-**

—Puedes quedarte aquí todo el tiempo que necesites —le había dicho él, días atrás, mientras le llevaba algo de comer a la habitación y tomaba asiento en la silla junto a la cama—. Tus heridas son más graves de lo que pensaba, así que tienes que guardar reposo.

Ella estaba cubierta de vendajes y sus alas aún mostraban agujeros y plumas chamuscadas.

—Qué amable de tu parte —bufó ella, irónica.

—Se hace lo que se puede —dijo, mientras le colocaba la bandeja en el regazo—. Aunque no lo creas, no está envenenado. Tadokoro es humana y una excelente cocinera, que rechaces su comida le ha roto el corazón —soltó él, con pesadez.

—¿Una humana? ¿Qué, la has engañado con tus mentiras para tenerla bajo tu dominio? —Espetó ella, con el ceño fruncido y labios apretados.

—Hmm, ¡quién sabe! —Respondió él, de forma animada—. Necesitas comer para recuperarte, así que hazlo. Tadokoro vendrá más tarde a cambiar tus vendajes —se puso de pie y la miró con intensidad antes de volverse —es bueno verte después de tanto tiempo, Erina —dijo a modo de despedida, antes de marcharse de allí, dejándola muda y con sentimientos encontrados.

Aquél había sido el último día que se habían visto o hablado. En su lugar, la gentil humana Tadokoro Megumi se encargaba de cuidar de ella junto con Yoshino Yuki, por lo que percibió, ninguna estaba bajo ningún hechizo y sabían sobre la verdadera naturaleza del hombre y suya propias.

Aunque Megumi era bastante tímida y estaba en plena sorpresa de ver un ángel de verdad _—¡Es decir, sé que Sōma-kun era un ángel también, pero no tiene alas y eso…!—_ era un alma bondadosa y tenía en buena estima al imbécil del demonio que supo por ella misma era su jefe.

Por su parte, Yuki era una parlanchina, siempre tenía las preguntas más extrañas para Erina _—¿tienen una escuela de ángeles o algo así en el cielo?—_ o _—¿A qué saben las nubes, puedes dormir sobre ellas, son suaves?—_ , y así seguía, haciendo las preguntas más extrañas, aunque no le molestaba responderlas, y la presencia de ambas hacia menos tediosa su larga espera en recuperarse en casa de su enemigo.

A veces podía escuchar su voz, fuerte y masculina, colándose por la rendija de su puerta cuando saludaba a las otras dos mujeres, otras veces podía escuchar su risa, profunda y oscura, que causaba le dieran escalofríos.

No podía esperar para recuperarse y largarse de allí, había estado demasiado tiempo en la tierra, bajo la constante presencia de ese idiota, recordándole cosas que pensó olvidadas, cosas que ya no podría tener.

 **-/-/-**

Casi 3 semanas habían pasado desde que estaba allí, no exactamente cautiva pero tampoco podía salir a la calle en un estado tan lamentable, aunque no sanaba tan lento como un humano, tampoco lo hacía tan rápido como lo que era, un ser celestial.

Ya podía bañarse por su cuenta y caminar, aunque Megumi y Yuki insistían en seguir cambiando los vendajes por ella. Así que en cuanto se había sentido con más fuerza, había salido de su habitación y había explorado la casa donde se estaba quedando.

Para ser un desterrado, aquel demonio vivía bastante bien. Una sala extrañamente acogedora, un salón de té, habían 2 habitaciones de invitados en el primer piso, y 4 más en el segundo, una de las cuales ella ocupaba. Una enorme biblioteca, una oficina y una cocina que Megumi admitió usaban más por ellas mismas que por Sōma.

— _Suele comer en el club, y casi nunca viene a casa_ —le había dicho con cuidado la de cabellos azules. Ella conocía la historia detrás del ángel que cuidaba y el demonio que era su jefe a grandes rasgos, así que no quería provocar la ira en la bella mujer de ojos amatistas mencionando su nombre.

— _¡Es cierto! Pero la verdad es que desde que Erinacchi esta aquí, ha venido todos los días_ —había dicho Yuki, alegre—. _Nunca lo habíamos visto tan seguido, a menos que fuésemos al club._

Y de algún modo, aquello le llevó sentimientos mezclados. Desde el enojo hasta la desazón. Ni siquiera como demonio podía olvidar sus costumbres de cuando fue un ángel y revolotear a su alrededor, sin que ella lo viera.

 **-/-/-**

—Agradecería que no fueses entrando a las habitaciones privadas de los demás sin permiso —dijo una voz cerca de su oído, provocando que diera un salto y soltará un chillido.

—¡Yo…! ¡Por todos los cielos, no hagas eso! —Se volvió ella llevando una mano hasta su oreja, mirándole furibunda y con mejillas encendidas. Quiso pegarle un puñetazo al ver la sonrisa petulante en su masculino rostro.

— _Ups_ , lo siento, no pensé que te asustarías tanto —se burló, sin una pizca de arrepentimiento.

—¡N… no me asuste! ¡Sólo me tomaste por sorpresa! —Le espetó, señalándole con su índice de forma acusadora.

—Claro~ —asintió él, dejando en evidencia que no le creía ni un poco—. Pero lo que dije es cierto, no vuelvas a entrar a mis habitaciones privadas —le dijo, sus dorados ojos brillando en una peligrosa advertencia, aunque sus labios seguían estirados en una sonrisa.

—¿O sino qué? —Replicó ella, con prepotencia—. ¿Acaso tienes miedo de que encuentre algo por aquí, como la puerta para devolverte al infierno? —siguió, su tono cargado de burla.

—Por aquí no la vas a encontrar —respondió él, riendo suavemente —está muy, muy lejos de aquí —canturreó, alzando una mano hasta tomar uno de los mechones del rubio cabello de ella entre sus dedos y acariciarlo con suavidad, sus ojos enfocados en el mismo —y sino dejas de entrar a todas las habitaciones, dejando tu aroma en todas partes, me encargaré de dejarte atada en mi cama para verte cuando me plazca —murmuró en voz baja, sus ojos dirigiéndose ahora hasta encontrar los de ella, abiertos en absoluta sorpresa.

—¡B-basta, demonio! —Le apartó la mano de un manotazo—. No tienes derecho alguno de tocarme, no con tus manos indignas —le espetó con frialdad mientras pasaba de él para dirigirse a su habitación con el corazón latiendo fuertemente en sus costados.

—Lo sé —fue lo que murmuró él con suavidad, luego de escuchar que ella cerraba su puerta de un portazo.

 **-/-/-**

Lo odiaba con todas sus fuerzas, y no eran pocas. Lo odiaba por haberle hecho desear rebelarse, por haber hecho florecer estúpidos sentimientos dentro de sí y por haberla abandonado.

Él encarnaba sus más profundos anhelos, y por lo tanto, los más odiados. ¿Una vida juntos en el pacífico paraíso? Sonaba como un plan excelente para ella, pero no para él.

Siempre había dicho que todo era monótono y aburrido, le gustaba mirar mucho hacia la tierra y encontrar alegría en observar a los humanos y sus ocurrencias. A pesar de haber sido un arcángel, había decidido abandonar el cielo para vivir en la tierra. Claro, no sin pagar el precio, sería un ángel caído, un demonio, sin derecho a regresar al cielo.

Nunca le dijo que se marcharía, aunque sí le había propuesto que bajasen juntos a la tierra y tratarán de vivir _"como los humanos"_ , pero ella se negó, alegando que no había más que impurezas en la tierra y que estaban bien allí, además, pronto ella sería promovida a querubín y hacer aquello implicaba perder esa oportunidad.

Además _"somos seres perfectos, los humanos deberían aprender de nosotros, no al revés"_ había dicho ella en una ocasión. Ella en verdad no podía comprender del todo la fascinación de él por la creación de su Padre.

" _Ellos tienen cosas que nosotros no, un amplio abanico de sentimientos. Nosotros sólo podemos mirar por la eternidad, mientras ellos viven sus vidas como si fuese el último día"._

Recordaba haberle preguntado con espanto si acaso él deseaba morir y el vago " _no_ " que le dio en respuesta.

Poco tiempo después, él se lanzó al vacío, sin plan alguno de usar sus alas y regresar, condenándose al Infierno y la tierra por el resto de su existencia en cuanto cortó sus alas.

Aún recordaba con exactitud el frío que la había recorrido, el espanto y cómo su corazón se había destrozado en cuanto lo vio ponerse de pie en la tierra y arrancarse sus preciosas alas. También recordaba la sonrisa victoriosa que dedicó hacia arriba, _(consciente de que todos le miraban por encima de las nubes y más allá)_ , luego de cortar sus alas, para luego caer desplomado al suelo por el agotamiento.

Jamás lo quiso admitir, pero ese desgraciado se había llevado con él más de sí de lo que jamás pensó. Se odiaba cuando se encontraba mirando hacia abajo, buscando su rojo cabello, o cuando anhelaba que sus manos, tocando ahora manos mortales y frágiles, tocaran las suyas en su lugar, duras como mármol y carentes de calor.

Y se detestaba más aún, porque a pesar de que habían pasado siglos y la naturaleza de ambos era ahora muy distinta, de algún modo él seguía tocando una fibra extrañamente sensible dentro de sí que seguía anhelándole.

Porque sí debía ser honesta consigo misma, en algún espacio recóndito de su corazón sabía que el motivo por el cual se había arrojado a la tierra, era con la esperanza de verle.

Su parte nada honesta seguiría engañándose, diciendo que sólo había bajado para una misión de observación y que algo en su aterrizaje salió _muy_ mal.

 **-/-/-**

¿Qué la había llevado a tomar aquella decisión? No lo tenía del todo claro, pero supo que su petición era algo que había tomado a las otras dos mujeres con tanta sorpresa como a sí misma.

—Eh, Erinacchi, ¿estás _completamente_ segura? Quiero decir es el club de tu enemigo —dijo Yuki, sus verdes ojos mirándola con atención y su tono cargado de preocupación.

—Eso es irrelevante ahora, he estado bajo su cuidado todo este tiempo, ya estoy viviendo en la boca del lobo —bufó ella, agitando su largo cabello rubio por encima de su hombro.

— _Hah_ —suspiro Megumi, derrotada, parecía que la terquedad era algo en los seres sobrenaturales—. Bien, le llevaremos, Erina-san, y por favor, haga algo con sus alas, es un club llevado por un demonio, pero sus asistentes son humanos.

Así que pocas horas más tarde se encontraban en "The DeN", uno de los clubes nocturnos más populares, según le habían dicho Megumi y Yuki, y la larga fila de espera para entrar era prueba de ello.

Erina miraba todo a su alrededor, curiosa. Los altos edificios, las luces de neón que brillaban intensamente, el bullicio de la multitud. Le resultaba irónico fijarse en los detalles de todo eso ahora, porque desde arriba todo parecía un borrón.

Megumi y Yuki saludaron al seguridad, que les devolvió el saludo de forma cálida y se quedó visiblemente atónito cuando le dijeron que Erina iba con ellas. Tosió, tratando de salir de su estupor mientras las dejaba pasar. Esa mujer era increíblemente bella.

Las dos mujeres guiaron a la rubia hasta el final del pasillo, a sus pies había un espacio circular, donde a la derecha había un bar, en el centro una pista de baile que estaba a rebosar, un piano de cola negro y a la izquierda, en la zona más apartada, habían mesas que daban un poco más de privacidad.

La música sonaba a todo volumen, causando vibraciones en el suelo pero a nadie parecía importarle. La gente se movía a su propio ritmo y los vasos de alcohol parecían estar en cada mano.

Yuki tomó a Erina de la mano, quien aún estaba un poco atónita por el entorno y bajaron las escaleras ubicadas a su derecha.

—¡Hola Shun! —Saludo la de ojos verdes con alegría al hombre detrás de la barra. Era alto y tenía el cabello castaño rojizo un tanto desordenado, cubriendo prácticamente sus ojos.

Él respondió con voz grave su saludo y dio una cabezadita en su dirección cuando Yuki los presentó. Erina se preguntó cómo podía verla si sus cabellos cubrían casi todo su rostro, incluidos sus ojos.

—¿Ryoko-san no ha llegado? —Preguntó Megumi, alzando la voz para hacerse oír entre la música a todo volumen.

—Fue a buscar más vasos —respondió Shun con sequedad —algunos se pasaron de copas y terminaron arrojándose las mismas —y chasqueó la lengua.

—Imaginó que tu jefe no se lo tomó muy bien —dijo Erina, alzando una ceja.

—No le gustó que el ambiente se viera afectado, si es lo que quiere decir, por lo demás, encuentra ese tipo de situaciones muy entretenidas, si me disculpan —y se acercó hasta el grupo que se había sentado un poco más alejado de donde estaban ellas para atenderles.

—Iré a ayudar a Ryoko-chan —les dijo Yuki, señalando la puerta detrás de la barra que rezaba "Sólo personal autorizado". Erina y Megumi asintieron, y la rubia rápidamente volvió la mirada hacia la pista con el entrecejo fruncido, sintiendo que le estaban mirando.

—¿Le gustaría tomar algo, Erina-san? —Le preguntó Megumi, no sabiendo qué otra cosa decir.

Erina asintió por inercia y Megumi se alegro de tener algo que hacer. Mientras pasaba detrás de la barra y buscaba lo que necesitaba para prepararle una bebida no muy fuerte, Erina sentía una opresión en su pecho y espalda, un sudor frío recorrer su espalda y sus cabellos erizarse, para cuando se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía, fue demasiado tarde.

 **-/-/-**

Sōma se recostó en el asiento semi-circular, apoyando ambos brazos al borde del espaldar mirando los cuerpos que se movían al son de la música, otros, más atrevidos, se encontraban en los rincones oscuros, tocándose más allá de lo permitido en público.

No los culpaba, conocía la ansiedad, también el deseo. Habían sido cosas que en una vida pasada y muy lejana había sentido de forma muy sutil, comparado a como se sentía en la actualidad, lo del pasado parecía una tontería.

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y enfocó la vista en el techo y las luces tenues que se encendían y apagaban.

¿Acaso aquella era otra forma de castigarlo, enviarle lo único que había deseado y que ya jamás podría tener? Si era así, pensó, el viejo era demasiado sádico.

Aunque debía admitir que él también tenía su parte quizá no sádica, sino masoquista. En lugar de haber seguido con su vida como siempre aún estando ella en casa, el mero pensamiento de que estaba allí, en su espacio, era más que suficiente para que perdiera la cabeza y quisiera verla.

Pero no la veía, se conformaba con saber que ambos se encontraban en el mismo sitio, respirando el mismo aire y que si llegaba a ser lo suficientemente valiente, podía estirar su mano y tocarla.

Aunque de igual modo, aquello era un arma de doble filo. No la veía, pero la sentía, podía percibirla en las corrientes de aire, podía inhalar su olor impregnado por toda la casa, volviéndolo loco, provocando un enfermizo anhelo por ella. Si hubiese sido otra clase de _demonio_ habría impuesto sus bajos deseos en ella pero parecía que aún quedaba algo de su pasado en sí, porque la mera idea de forzarla o que ella lo odiara _—aún más—_ le revolvía sus inmortales entrañas.

Había procurado no volver a cruzarse con ella desde aquella noche que le advirtió. Sabía sólo había asomado su cabeza por su habitación y oficina, sin entrar realmente, pero aquello había sido suficiente para dejar el rastro de su esencia como si fuera algo físico.

Suspiró, antes de congelarse en medio del suspiro cuando todo su cuerpo se cargó de tensión, como si electricidad estuviera recorriendo su ser. Enderezó su cabeza y miró a diestra y siniestra, buscándola. La encontró en la entrada del club, acompañada de Megumi y Yuki, ¿qué diablos estaba haciendo allí? Se preguntó, apretando los dientes.

Allí estaba, mirando todo a su alrededor con honesta curiosidad, su largo cabello rubio atado en una cola alta y la camisa blanca que llevaba resaltando el rosado de sus labios y la intensidad de sus ojos. Desvió la mirada, sin notar que había encerrado una de sus manos en un apretado puño.

Entre la multitud la vio en la barra, dándole la espalda, ajena a sí. Soltó el aire despacio y relajó su mano, si quería acercarse y actuar como el despreocupado y burlón demonio de siempre, tenía que poner a raya _todo_ lo que ella le provocaba.

Movió su cuello y sus huesos sonaron debido al movimiento, se puso de pie, dispuesto a acercarse hasta donde estaba ella, pero se frenó en secó cuando percibió aquél poder, aquella presencia…

—Sōma-kun —dijo aquella voz, su tono afable pero frío —tiempo sin vernos —el pelirrojo se volvió, encontrándose con un hombre de corto y desordenado cabello negro y fríos ojos grises.

—Asahi —respondió Sōma con sequedad—. ¿A qué debemos el honor de tu visita a este mundano lugar? No deberías estar aquí —añadió, con tono conspirativo —podrían pensar que estás buscando placeres de la carne —añadió, con fingido tono solemne.

—No soy tan bajo como tú, Sōma-kun —negó el de negros cabellos, chasqueando su lengua —no necesito satisfacer ningún tipo de deseo carnal —sonrió, y se encogió de hombros.

El pelirrojo asintió.

—Tienes toda la razón, Asahi- _san_ —arrastro el honorífico—. Entonces, ¿viniste a visitar a un muy, muy antiguo camarada? Sería la primera vez en siglos —espetó, con una sonrisa engreída.

Asahi se puso de pie, su semblante inmutable aunque sus ojos parecían brillar con algo cercano al odio.

—Podría decirse —asintió de forma queda.

—Oye, esa es una mirada muy temible la que tienes ahí —señaló Sōma, burlón —el favorito no debería de mezclarse con los que son como yo. Te invitaré una copa y vuelve a casa —murmuró, sus ojos dorados cargados de frialdad.

—¿Favorito, dices? —Asahi colocó una mano en uno de los hombros de Sōma, apretando con fuerza—. No sé a qué te refieres, parece que las proezas de un ángel caído siguen siendo importantes aún hoy que no permiten nadie tomé tu antigua posición —bufó, entrecerrando los ojos —y Erina…

—¡Ah! Así que es eso —Sōma dio un golpecito en la palma de su mano izquierda con su puño derecho—. ¿Sigues enojado porque fui seleccionado arcángel antes que tú? —su sonrisa cargada de malicia se hizo más amplia —pensé que era algo sin importancia, ¿no fue lo que dijiste? —el agarre de Asahi se hizo más fuerte—. Y Erina me escogió por su cuenta… —añadió, poniendo su mano sobre la de Asahi.

—Parece que tu sombra es algo contra lo que tengo que luchar hasta que uno de los dos desaparezca completamente —masculló Asahi con ira.

—Si no pudiste ganarme allá arriba —apretó la mano de Asahi, apartándolo de su hombro —¿qué te hace pensar que me podrás ganar aquí abajo? —dijo, su voz cargada burla.

—Supe —los dos se miraron a los ojos, sus rostros cargados de tensión —que Erina se encuentra aquí —Sōma apretó la mandíbula e infló las aletas de la nariz al respirar fuertemente —y escuché algo muy gracioso allá arriba, ya sabes, siempre estoy escuchando cosas… —la sonrisa de Asahi se hizo presente, ahora más confiada.

—¿Ah, sí? —Soltó la mano de Asahi y chasqueó la lengua, alzando una ceja con expresión adusta.

— _Sip_ —asintió, alegre —dicen que nuestro Padre creó, incluso para nosotros, compañeros idóneos —los ojos de Sōma se entrecerraron con suspicacia —compañeros que son nuestra fortaleza y también nuestra mayor debilidad.

—Eso suena a algo que Padre haría —bufó Sōma —pero no creo que tenga nada que ver conmigo, Asahi.

—Oh no, no —los labios de Asahi se estiraron en una sonrisa escalofriante —tiene mucho que ver, verás, si mi teoría es correcta —ladeó su rostro hacia un lado —si Erina es tu persona idónea, estar cerca de ella te hace fuerte, pero también te hace muy, muy _débil_ —alzó su mano derecha y chasqueó los dedos, ralentizando el tiempo a su alrededor.

—Jamás he escuchado tontería tal Asahi, será mejor que vuelvas a casa —bufó, dándose la vuelta pero Asahi lo detuvo, volviéndolo hacia sí —déjame en pa… —jadeó cuando sintió algo punzante atravesar su abdomen, rompiendo carne, órganos y tejido, hasta salir detrás de su espalda.

Asahi había materializado su espada en su mano derecha y había atravesado a Sōma de lado a lado. Colocó una sonrisa satisfecha cuando vio que la sangre empezaba a salir de la herida. La boca de Sōma estaba abierta en sorpresa, llevó una de sus manos hasta la empuñadura de la espada, cubriendo la mano de Asahi en el proceso.

—Verás, cuando estás a cierta distancia de esa persona —los grises ojos de Asahi brillaron con malicia —pierdes tu estatus de inmortal —ladeó la cabeza—. En el cielo nunca entrenamos para matarnos entre nosotros, pero ya que estás aquí y eres nuestro enemigo natural… —se encogió de hombros —con ella a tu lado, no eres más que un hombre humano —clavó aún más fuerte la espada, escuchando el grito ahogado que el pelirrojo emitió con su garganta.

—Eres… un maldito… A-Asahi —musitó Sōma entre jadeos, se sentía mareado y la garganta le sabía a metal.

—No, Sōma, ese eres tú —y sin dudar siquiera un minuto, sacó la espada de un solo tirón. La sangre que aún estaba en la espada salpicó en el piso.

Sōma se dobló de dolor mientras llevaba sus manos hasta la herida, tratando de evitar que la sangre saliera a borbotones. Mierda, ardía y dolía un montón, se sentía como si un animal salvaje lo estuviese devorando. Miró una de sus manos temblorosas debido a la pérdida de sangre, no era la primera vez que veía su sangre pero sí en tanta cantidad.

—Muere y déjame ocupar tu lugar en paz —dijo Asahi, doblándose para susurrar aquello en su oído —hasta nunca, Sōma —y dedicándole una mirada fría, pasó junto a él desapareciendo en medio de la pista de baile dejando tras de sí el sonido de un chasquido.

Sōma tosió y salió sangre, espesa y oscura. ¿Qué rayos estaba sucediendo? No se suponía que Asahi pudiera herirlo, al menos no así…, ¿acaso…?

—¡Sōma-kun!

—¡Sōma, Sōma…! —escuchó que lo llamaban, volvió el rostro a la derecha y vio a Megumi, mirándolo como si no creyera lo que veía, volvió la mirada a su izquierda y se encontró con el rostro pálido de Erina, cargado de horror y preocupación—. ¡¿Qué está pasando…?! —vio que él se apretaba el agujero en el abdomen y la sangre corriendo por las comisuras de su boca.

—Já —rió sin gracia, tratando de poner una sonrisa que se torció por el dolor —así que algo como esto era lo que hacía falta… para que dijeras… mi nombre…

—¡No es momento de decir estupideces! —Gritó ella, llevando sus manos hasta el abdomen de él, cubriendo sus manos con las suyas—. ¡No puedo curarte! —Miró tanto a Megumi como a Sōma en una mezcla de incredulidad y frustración, volvió a apretar sus manos junto a la herida pero nada pasó —¡no puedo curarte! —exclamó, sintiendo que un nudo de desesperación se formaba en su garganta.

—¡E-Erina-san…! —Megumi no sabía qué hacer, era la primera vez que algo así sucedía.

—Ta-Tadokoro —la llamó Sōma —trae a Ibusaki para que me ayude…

—¿Sōma-kun? —la confusión era evidente en el rostro de la mujer de azules cabellos.

—Y llev… llévate a Erina lejos —volvió a toser y gruñó cuando la los músculos apretaron la herida —no podré curarme si…

Megumi no espero a que terminará de hablar cuando ya se había marchado corriendo entre la multitud congelada a buscar a Ibusaki.

Erina lo miraba, sus ojos oscurecidos por la impotencia, notaba el sudor perlando la frente y sienes masculinas.

—Por qué… —murmuró ella, con la voz rota.

—Es… taré bien —Erina miró esos dorados ojos, empañados de acuciante dolor pero igual tratando de infundirle confianza —sólo ve… con Tadokoro…

En ese preciso momento Megumi llegó con Ibusaki y el hombre soltó una maldición al ver el estado de su jefe.

—Vamos, jefe —Shun pasó uno de los brazos de Sōma por encima de uno de sus hombros y lo ayudó a enderezarse poco a poco—. ¿Al hospital? —Preguntó, dudoso.

Sōma negó con su cabeza.

—La playa, lejos —miró a Megumi —la sangre… —ella asintió —el hechizo se mantiene porque ella está aquí, en cuanto salgan, el tiempo…

—Sí, sí, sí, lo sabemos —dijo Megumi con rapidez —me encargaré de todo, ustedes…

Shun lo llevó poco a poco hasta el fondo, donde había una salida de emergencia.

—Yo… avisaré cualquier eventualidad —murmuró Shun, notando que el peso de Sōma recaía completamente sobre sí, ya inconsciente.

 **-/-/-**

Erina miraba el gran reloj de la sala, ansiosa, angustiada.

Luego de que Ibusaki se había llevado a Sōma, Megumi había buscado lo necesario para limpiar la sangre del suelo aprisa. Le había sorprendido ver que el personal del club no fue afectado por la congelación del tiempo y más tarde Megumi le había explicado que Sōma se había encargado de hacer brazaletes que pudiesen repeler algunos poderes divinos para cada uno de ellos.

" _Decía que nunca sabía cuándo vendría un enemigo a atacarlo y que era mejor prevenir que lamentar"_ , había dicho ella.

También le explicó que Sōma les había dado conocimiento básico, tanto para luchar contra demonios, como contra ángeles.

Yuki, Ryoko y los demás se quedaron en el club, haciéndose cargo del mismo mientras Megumi había llevado a Erina a la casa de Sōma, procurando en el proceso preparar un té para ambas.

No fue sino hasta dos horas más tarde cuando Ibusaki había llamado diciendo que Sōma había recuperado el conocimiento y parecía estar recuperándose.

Después de darle aviso al resto, Megumi le dijo que iría a casa, pues su novio la esperaba y se encontraba preocupado. Incluso la invitó a quedarse con ellos, pero Erina se negó, aunque agradeció el gesto.

Y ahora se encontraba allí, sola en la enorme sala. Sin mayor novedad que la recibida 3 horas atrás. Había repasado la escena un millón de veces en su cabeza.

El brillante filo de la espada atravesando su espalda, la sangre, la forma en que el cuerpo de Sōma perdió fuerza, la fría sonrisa de Asahi. En cuanto Asahi se fue y corrió hasta donde Sōma se encontraba, lo único que podía pensar era que lo perdería de nuevo, y esta vez sería para siempre.

No fue hasta que Megumi habló que se percató ella estaba allí también, todos sus sentidos enfocados en el hombre que se estaba desangrando por una herida imposible.

Seguía preguntándose cómo era posible que Asahi hubiese podido herir a Sōma de forma tan grave, después de todo seguía siendo inmortal, y aunque le hubiese atravesado con la espada, no debió de sentir un gran dolor o sangrar, y menos aún no regenerarse de inmediato.

Se encontraba perdida en sus pensamientos, con sus pies recogidos, abrazando los mismos cuando escuchó la puerta de la casa.

—Pensé que estarías dormida —fue lo que dijo él, sonriendo débilmente mientras entraba completamente a la sala.

Ella lo miró de arriba a abajo, su rostro ya no estaba pálido y no tenía sangre en sus labios. La única prueba era el agujero de su camisa negra y la parte aún más oscura donde estaba su sangre seca.

Erina se puso de pie, acortando la distancia entre los dos, tocando de forma dubitativa el área que horas atrás había estado sangrando sin freno.

—¿Estás…?

—Sí, estoy recuperado —asintió él, con una sonrisa cargada de seguridad—. ¿Acaso la gran Erina estaba preocupada por este pobre diablo…? —Inquirió con burla y ella lo pateó.

—Esto… no… es… un… chiste —decía, golpeándolo en el pecho, sintiendo el nudo de las lágrimas en la garganta.

Sōma la dejó y respiró profundamente, aquella violenta preocupación era reconfortante.

—No debería pero me disculpó por haberte preocupado —murmuró él con suavidad.

Erina apretó los labios, sabiendo que era inútil negar lo evidente, sus ojos cargados de lágrimas, en enojo contra él y consigo misma por mostrarse así ante él.

—Te odio —dijo ella con los dientes apretados, mientras las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas en contra de su voluntad.

—Puedo vivir con eso —gruñó él, tomándole el rostro con ambas manos, buscando sus labios. Con sus pulgares limpiaba sus lágrimas mientras su boca hambrienta devoraba la de ella.

Erina se sorprendió, a pesar de todo el tiempo transcurrido, sus labios seguían siendo suaves contra los suyos y su boca cálida.

Emitió un gruñido frustrado y llevó sus brazos hasta rodear el cuello masculino, devolviendo el beso con el mismo ardor que él. Sus labios colisionaban entre sí, seguros de que se harían sangrar. Una de las manos de Erina se hundió en los cortos cabellos de la nuca pelirroja mientras una de las manos de Sōma se afianzaba en la cintura femenina.

Se separaron sólo lo suficiente para tomar aire y examinarse mutuamente, ambos jadeantes.

—Si vas a escapar, éste es el momento perfecto —dijo Sōma con voz ronca, sus ojos brillaban como el oro líquido.

Erina asintió, sabiendo que él tenía razón. Aquello era imposible. Nada bueno saldría de allí. Lo mejor sería aprovechar la oportunidad que le estaba brindando y retirarse.

—Pretenderé que me he dejado tentar por esta vez… —susurró ella contra los labios masculinos, antes de volver a besarlo.

Sōma gimió contra su boca, sintiendo que la cabeza le daba vueltas, ella le acariciaba el rostro con la punta de los dedos y sentía que se iba a morir.

—¿No… —beso su mejilla —vas a —mordió su labio inferior —arrepentirte —deslizó sus labios por su cuello —por la mañana? —decía él, sintiendo su sangre hervir ante las reacciones de ella.

—No —negó ella, acariciando la piel del cuello masculino —para mañana, nada de esto habrá pasado —Sōma asintió de forma queda mientras mordía su cuello.

Aquella noche no pensaría en ello ya que después de todo « _cada día trae su propio afán_ ».

— **Continuará—**

El continuará es porque es un **Two-Shots** , no me maten por haberlo dejado así :/, son casi 6k palabras, no esperaba que esto fuera tan largo, ¡menos que tuviera que dividirlo en 2! T_T

Así que mañana les toca el Prompt del día de mañana más la segunda parte de éste escrito. Claro que sé que quedaron muchas cosas _**(Erina**_ _ni siquiera sabe por qué_ _ **Sōma**_ _fue herido)_ , así que en el siguiente ella sabrá y veremos qué pasa con estos dos.

Por eso es que no me gusta meterme a profundidad con ciertos temas xD. Y a quienes les gusta **Asahi** , mil perdones por ponerlo tan malo, y a quienes no, mil perdones por incluirlo.

No es un personaje que me guste, pero tampoco me desagrada _(?)_ , creo que da pie para ponerlo en muchas situaciones **SoRina** , jajaja.

Ehm, por favor, déjenme saber qué tal les ha parecido esta incursión de mi parte en lo sobrenatural y espero que, por encima de todo, hayan disfrutado la lectura.

¡Ja ne~!

 _ **Noviembre 28, 2018.**_


	2. El Fin

**—Shokugeki no Sōma—**

 **"Angels and Demons"**

 **-/-/-**

 **Nota:** ¡Waa! Ustedes son geniales, muchos notaron la referencia a la genial serie " **Lucifer** " _(de la que me declaró fan y me siento feliz de haber podido emplear aunque sea un poquito de la misma en algún escrito),_ como sabrán, la fórmula _"soy-mortal-por-mi-humana-especial"_ es de **Lucifer** , que le pertenece ahora a **Netflix** , su nueva ama y señora xD, todos los derechos a ellos _(aunque mi formula aquí es immortal-inmortal-mortal, pero, ustedes saben, nunca esta de más lol)._

 **Advertencia:** Categoría cambiada a **M** y casilla de " **Contenido Adulto** " marcada. De antemano, me disculpo por el _lemon_ to' feo y procuraré hacer un mejor trabajo en el futuro. ¡Ah! Y siempre usen protección gente :/

 **{Prompt/Tema #3: Angel-Demon/Ángel-Demonio}**

 **-/-/-**

 _«El placer supremo es obtener lo que se anhela»_

— _Tales de Mileto._

 **-/-/-**

Sōma prefería no pensar en sus palabras y concentrarse en lo que tenía entre manos, ella y su cuerpo cálido, fuerte pero también flexible.

Erina sentía sus manos en todas partes, en su rostro, sobre su pecho, en sus caderas, sus labios en su rostro y en su cuello. Ella también trataba de tocar allí donde pudiera alcanzar, su rostro, su cabello, sus hombros. Podía sentir los músculos de él contraerse ante cada toque.

—¿Te gusta mucho esa camisa? —Preguntó ella, a media voz, apartándose sólo unos segundos para buscar su mirada.

—Ya no tanto —alzó una ceja, coqueto—. ¿Estás apurada? —no bien había terminado de hablar cuando ella rompió la camisa por el agujero que había dejado la espada de Asahi —creo que esa es toda la respuesta que necesito —se burló, inclinándose hacia ella para besarla.

Erina se dejó llevar por el ritmo lento del beso que él estaba marcando, mientras le deslizaba el resto de la camisa por los hombros y brazos. Sōma le había sacado la camisa de la cintura del pantalón y acariciaba la piel de su abdomen con delicadeza, como si temiera romperla.

Ella deslizó sus manos por sus hombros y sus omóplatos, haciéndole dar un respingo y soltar un jadeo entre dientes cuando sus dedos acariciaron las aún perceptibles heridas de donde antes habían estado sus alas.

Sōma sintió su estómago contraerse y un cosquilleo extrañamente placentero allí donde Erina le estaba tocando.

—Lo siento —murmuró ella, al sentir como los hombros masculinos se tensaban. Ella era consciente de que aquella zona era bastante delicada cuando tenía sus alas, no quería imaginar lo que debía sentir al no tenerlas y tocarle de forma tan descuidada.

—No me molesta —la pegó más a sí —al contrario, me gusta tanto que tengo que hacer un esfuerzo para no tomarte de forma salvaje ahora mismo —y rió al ver como sus pálidas mejillas se ruborizaban.

—Eres una bestia —bufó ella, sin apartarse de él. Sōma asintió.

—Lo sé —fue todo lo que dijo, antes de alzarla mientras ella rodeaba su cintura con sus largas y torneadas piernas. Se sentía mareado, intoxicado de su olor y las ansias de poseerla, la necesitaba con tal intensidad que parecía ridículo.

Sí, había sido deseado antes y había deseado, cuerpos se entregaron a sí, y él entregó el suyo, pero todo lo que pudo sentir antes palidecía ante lo que sentía por Erina en aquellos momentos.

Se sentía desesperado, pero no quería apresurarse, quería poseerla de inmediato, pero quería tomarse su tiempo en conocer su cuerpo una y otra vez, hasta que ambos perdieran la cordura.

Erina trazo la línea de la vena en su cuello con su lengua y casi se caen porque trastabilló con el último escalón del segundo piso debido a la sensación y la impresión.

— _Oh~_ —los ojos de ella brillaron con una pícara malicia —así que sigue siendo un punto débil —señaló, no evitando sonreír al ver que él la miraba, furibundo, haciendo un puchero mientras apretaba la mandíbula.

—Esto no va a terminar conmigo persiguiéndote hasta alcanzarte y hacerte cosquillas, Erina —dijo él, con voz grave y oscura, empezando a caminar hasta su habitación una vez se había estabilizado.

Ella tragó en seco, sintiendo una corriente eléctrica recorrerle al escucharlo.

—No es lo que espero —murmuró ella, aferrándose con más fuerza a sus hombros y cuello —sería muy decepcionante, ¿no lo crees? —concluyó en un ronroneo contra el oído masculino que erizó todos los vellos en el cuerpo de Sōma y le hizo sentir que su sangre ardía más que las llamas del infierno.

Lo siguiente que Erina supo fue que estaba siendo dejada en la enorme cama de la habitación principal, con él sentado a horcajadas sobre sí, abriendo su camisa de un tirón.

Su mirada estaba cargada de un violento deseo que hacía sus ojos brillar como oro viejo. Recordaba haber visto esa mirada antes, mucho tiempo atrás, y la sensación de escalofriante deseo de aquél entonces no era ni la mitad de intenso de lo que sentía en esos momentos.

Alzó sus brazos para atraerlo hacía sí y besarlo con la misma ansiedad y hambre que parecía sentir él; sintió una de las manos de Sōma acariciar la piel de su cuello y deslizarse hasta su pecho, haciéndole arquearse placenteramente contra él.

Sus labios eran violentos contra los suyos y su lengua parecía querer conquistar toda su boca, sus dientes mordían sus labios sin delicadeza y no podía negar que su pasión salvaje también la provocaba.

Sōma deslizó sus labios por el cuello femenino, besando y marcando la piel suave aunque fuese sólo por ese instante. Las manos de Erina acariciaban su torso, sintiendo los músculos tonificados bajo sus palmas, lo cálida de su piel un tanto más áspera que la suya y notando lo increíblemente fácil que enrojecía cuando pasaba sus uñas de forma superficial por su piel.

Antes aquello no era posible, no importaba cuántas veces quisiera dejar una señal de sí en él, su piel jamás cambiaba de color o mostraba señales de sus caricias.

—Sōma… —gimió su nombre cuando él se deshizo de su sostén y no perdió tiempo para lanzarse y trazar un camino recto por el valle de sus senos con su húmeda y curiosa lengua.

Podía sentir sus manos en sus costados, ejerciendo un poco de presión en la punta de sus dedos en el trayecto, provocándole un estremecimiento. Él siguió bajando, besando su vientre y mordisqueando sus costados.

Sentía que sus pulmones se quemaban por la ausencia del oxígeno, pero tampoco es como que hubiese notado que había dejado de respirar. Sentía un cosquilleo en su estómago, en su piel, totalmente consciente de su presencia.

Los dedos de Sōma se posaron sobre el único botón del pantalón y la miró, buscando sus ojos. Sintió un retortijón en su estómago y que la boca se le secaba al ver lo oscuros que estaban los usualmente claros ojos amatistas de ella. Sus labios rojos e inflamados por sus besos, su expresión de deleite y expectación. Deslizó su mirada por el elegante cuello marcado y besado, su preciosa clavícula, su pecho, los generosos senos que se elevaban con suavidad ante cada respiración por su parte, su abdomen tenso.

Apretó los dientes, sintiendo como hasta la última gota de sangre en su cuerpo iba en dirección sur. Siempre haciéndome pecar, pensó, desabrochando el botón de ella y deslizando el cierre hacia abajo, y él más que dispuesto a hacerlo si era ella.

Sujetó el pantalón por los lados y empezó a deslizarlo, acariciando la cremosa piel de sus muslos y piernas en el transcurso; podía sentir su mirada intensa sobre sí y si no le gustará tanto, le habría vendado los ojos.

Arrojó el pantalón al suelo y la admiró, cruzado de brazos. Perfecta creación sí que era. No había un sólo rastro de imperfección en ella, desde sus rubios cabellos hasta la punta de sus elegantes pies, ella era ciertamente _divina_.

—¿V-vas a quedarte mirando toda la noche? —Espetó ella, poniendo uno de sus pies en el pecho masculino. A pesar del erótico gesto, él pudo percibir el ligero temblor en su voz.

—No estaría nada mal, eres una visión para mis cansados ojos —respondió, colocando una sonrisa burlona —aunque admito que también sería un desperdicio —añadió, sujetando su pie antes de dejar un casto beso en su tobillo.

Erina sintió su respiración entrecortarse en cuanto él siguió un camino ascendente por su pierna, donde a veces dejaba que sus incisivos también tomarán parte. Se sentía temblar y sabía que él también podía percibirlo.

Ahogó una jadeo cuando Sōma mordió la cara interna de uno de sus muslos, lo que causó que llevara una de sus manos hasta su corto cabello rojo y tironeara con fuerza.

—No… me muerdas —lo escuchó reír por lo bajo mientras dejaba un beso en su vientre bajo.

—Trataré de no hacerlo —respondió Sōma en voz baja, colocando una de sus rodillas entre las piernas de ella para mantenerlas separadas —pero no te prometo nada —ronroneó, alzándose lo suficiente para acariciar una de sus doloridas aureolas con su lengua.

La reacción de Erina fue inmediata, su cuerpo se tensó, arqueando el mismo contra la boca que ahora acariciaba su seno mientras su otra mano pellizcaba su otro pezón. Ella llevó sus manos hasta detrás de su cuello, hundiendo una de ellas en los cortos cabellos de su nuca y la otra acariciando con la punta de sus uñas la piel de su cuello.

Sōma afianzó más su rodilla entre las piernas de ella y gimió al sentir el calor y la humedad de su sexo contra su muslo, separados únicamente por su ropa interior y su propio pantalón.

Antes de que lo hiciera él, Erina se alzó un poco, atrayendo su rostro hasta el suyo, fundiendo sus labios en un beso hambriento y desesperado; el gemido que Sōma profirió contra su boca hizo eco en ella.

En medio del beso forcejeo con él para un cambio de posición. Lo escuchó reír mientras decía algo que sonó a " _siempre quieres tener el control_ " cuando la dejó estar arriba.

Fue el turno de Erina de estar a horcajadas sobre él, y no pudo evitar el calor que subió por su cuello hasta su rostro al sentir el bulto que se presionaba contra su trasero.

—¿Algo que te moleste, preciosa? —Inquirió, alzando una ceja mientra sus labios se estiraban en aquella sonrisa petulante que la irritaba y excitaba a la vez.

—Sí, un estúpido demonio con una sonrisa de lobo —apoyó sus manos sobre el pecho de Sōma, sintiendo el rápido latir de su corazón a pesar de su rostro desenfadado —que le voy a borrar en éste instante —Sōma se dijo que debió haber imaginado que ella se aprovecharía para atacar su cuello, después de todo, siempre había sido un punto sensible de sí y uno que ella disfrutaba grandemente.

—Por favor, de la manera más perversa posible —y cerró los ojos cuando sintió la punta de la lengua de Erina ascender por su cuello con lentitud, al tiempo que los dedos de una de sus manos acariciaban sus cabellos. Dejó escapar un suspiro placentero y sintió todos sus músculos tensarse cuando ella acarició sutilmente sus labios con su lengua, retrocedía cuando él quería besarla y mordía su labio inferior lentamente cuando él cedía en sus intentos.

Su respiración se había vuelto irregular y su pecho subía y bajaba a gran velocidad, sentía que su piel estaba ardiendo y sus sentidos estaban todos enfocados en la belleza sobre sí.

—Creo que ya no estás sonriendo —murmuró ella, dejando un beso en su frente, luego otro en la punta de su nariz —te lo mereces —y la forma en que dijo aquellas palabras, con un tono bajo y ronco, sus ojos amatistas cargados de una juguetona burla, fue suficiente para hacerle perder el control.

Se sentó en la cama aferrándose a la cintura de ella, causando que sus senos se pegaran contra su pecho al apretarla contra sí. La sensación de aquella piel suave contra su pecho se sentía como seda bendita y sólo causaba que quisiera estar más cerca de ella.

Acarició la piel detrás del cuello femenino con la punta de sus dedos, llevando los mismos hasta la cola de su largo cabello, liberándolos de su atadura mientras besaba todo lo que pudiera alcanzar.

—Quería ir con calma —gimió él, sus manos y dedos marcando la piel de la espalda de Erina que ahora era acariciada por igual por sus largos cabellos —de verdad que sí —sus manos se deslizaron por debajo de su ropa interior y apretó sus glúteos, provocando un respingo placentero que fue acompañado por un gruñido igual de placentero.

Erina le acarició el rostro y le apartó los mechones húmedos que se pegaban a sus sienes.

—Nunca te lo pedí —sintió como él apretaba su trasero aún más, y sabía que en algún punto dentro de sí debía sentirse indignada, pero lo único que podía sentir era placer y emoción por la anticipación—. ¿No… nos hemos torturado lo suficiente? —y unió su frente a la de Sōma, viéndose reflejada en aquellos ojos como la primera vez.

Sōma emitió un sonido ahogado con su garganta, tumbándola en la cama mientras le deslizaba la ropa interior por sus piernas. Sintió que se le hacía agua la boca al verla con sus piernas separadas y su sexo rosado y húmedo, evidenciando su excitación.

 _Voy a morir_ , pensó, sintiendo como crecía la presión en sus pantalones. Se dobló, apoyando su frente en el vientre de ella, buscando serenarse _sólo_ un poco. Por su postura, Erina pudo ver parcialmente las heridas en su espalda y no contuvo la tentación de trazar con su índice una de ellas. Lo sintió estremecerse bajo su caricia, y su aliento provocó cosquillas en su abdomen cuando él suspiro.

Sōma gruñó un tanto renuente cuando se apartó de ella para deshacerse del resto de su ropa bajo la atenta y curiosa mirada amatista. La respiración de Erina se entrecortó al verlo completamente desnudo.

Recordaba, sí, que él siempre fue de complexión atlética, que la gracia de sus músculos era debido a su constante entrenamiento y que siempre fue alabado más por sus tácticas de combate que por su físico. Después de todo, era una creación de Él, era normal que fuese increíblemente bello y encantador.

Recordaba haberle visto muchas veces mientras entrenaba y que aunque siempre quiso, nunca fue capaz de ver más allá de su torso y comprobar si sus muslos eran tan fuertes y firmes como parecían por encima de la ropa, o cuan definidas eran sus largas piernas.

Lo miró, desde el desordenado cabello rojo gracias a sus caricias, pasando por su bronceado cuello, los hombros firmes, el torso definido y libre de cicatrices, la cintura estrecha y marcada, sus muslos y piernas fuertes y firmes, volvió la mirada hacia arriba, ruborizándose al ver su firme hombría, aunque no dudo en alzar una ceja en suspicacia.

—Estoy segura de que has hecho algo para que luzca así… —gesticuló con su mano de arriba a abajo, abarcando su entrepierna —, de grande —concluyó, sintiendo que le saldría humo por las orejas debido a la vergüenza.

—Después de tanto tiempo, ¿es todo lo que tienes que decirme? —Alzó sus cejas, burlón, negando con su cabeza mientras posaba sus manos a cada lado de su cintura —todo sigue igual —le guiñó un ojo —creo que todo lo que has visto ha sido de tu agrado, ¿verdad? —esbozó una sonrisa ladina cuando vio que ella separó sus labios, pero no dijo nada.

—Diré que sí, ya que estoy pretendiendo que me has tentado —replicó ella, esquivando su mirada mientras hacía un pequeño puchero.

—Sí sigues mintiendo de forma tan descarada, haré que pongas en buen uso esa preciosa boca tuya —le dijo con fingido tono amenazador, subiéndose a la cama mientras ella le miraba con los ojos abiertos de par en par, él mismo se aclaró la garganta, porque de sólo imaginarlo ya estaba casi acabado.

—No estoy mintiendo —susurró ella, sintiendo su pulso acelerarse bajo la intensa mirada que él le estaba dedicando.

—¿Te has excitado ante la idea que te obligue? —Sonrió de tal forma que uno de sus blancos incisivos fue visible. Erina volvió a negar con la cabeza—. ¿Quieres que profane tu cuerpo salvajemente mientras inmovilizo tus manos? —su lengua rozó la punta de uno de sus senos y ella gimió de forma queda.

La rubia volvió a negar y él chasqueó una lengua.

—Es una lástima, porque parece que sí quieres que haga todas esas cosas —siseó él, acariciando con uno de sus dedos toda la extensión del sexo femenino, Erina cubrió su boca con el dorso de una de sus manos, conteniendo el sonido placentero que quería salir de sí.

Sōma frunció el ceño y le apartó la mano con suavidad. Hundió su dedo con lentitud dentro de ella, apretando la mandíbula mientras la miraba a los ojos, y la mano que sujetaba contra la suya luchaba para volver a posicionarse sobre sus hinchados labios.

—Ya no estamos allá arriba, Erina —murmuró Sōma con dulzura aunque su voz sonaba ligeramente áspera. Pasó su lengua por sus labios resecos mientras colocaba otro dedo dentro de su cálido y aterciopelado interior.

Inmediatamente empezó a mover sus dedos dentro de ella, la mano libre de Erina se aferró a uno de sus hombros, clavando sus uñas con un poco de fuerza. Podía escuchar su pulso latiendo en sus oídos y la tensión creciendo dentro de sí al ver la expresión placentera de su rostro.

Sin soportarlo más, Sōma sacó sus dedos de su cálida entrepierna, haciéndola quejarse en descontento.

—¿Qué…? —Empezó ella, con el entrecejo fruncido y sus labios torcidos en un gesto de inconformidad. Sōma lamió los dedos que habían estado dentro de ella con alegría mientras se acomodaba entre sus piernas—. Lascivo… —susurró, su respiración irregular.

—Es algo tarde para notarlo ahora —tomó una de las manos de Erina y la colocó sobre su miembro palpitante, no sin dejar escapar un siseó entre dientes al sentir sus delgados y elegantes dedos encerrarse alrededor de sí —guíame tú —susurró, apoyando su frente contra la de ella, ambas húmedas de sudor.

—Sólo quieres que te toque —ella acarició su miembro en toda su longitud, de arriba hacia abajo, maravillada de lo firme y caliente que era, pero también de su suavidad como el terciopelo.

—Tú… también —jadeó él, sintiendo un escalofrío placentero recorrerle al sentir como ella le acariciaba y el absoluto cuidado de su toque.

Erina lo guió hasta su entrada, sabiendo que ninguno de los dos podría aguantar mucho más. Lo escuchó decir su nombre con suavidad y buscó sus ojos.

Sintió su corazón dar un salto en su pecho seguido de varios más cuando se encontró con su rostro empañado por el placer pero también cariño, conocía esa mirada, ese gesto, y supo por el brillo cálido en la profundidad de sus dorados ojos que ella le estaba mirando de igual modo, bordeando la adoración.

Sōma alzó las manos de Erina por encima de su cabeza y entrelazó sus dedos antes de hundirse en ella en una sola estocada que les robó la respiración a ambos. Él se quedó quieto por un momento, sintiendo el aire que salía de los labios entreabiertos de ella golpear su rostro. Los dedos de Erina se aferraban a los suyos con fuerza y sintió como los músculos internos de ella le apretaban como un guante.

—Muévete —pidió ella, a media voz. Sōma sintió su pecho contraerse de emoción y placer al escucharla. Asintió, llevando un ritmo lento pero tortuoso para ambos, la beso mientras sus caderas se encontraban una y otra vez, arrancando gemidos y jadeos a ambos.

Sintió como Erina intentaba refrenar sus gemidos más audibles y susurró contra su oído las palabras que le dijo antes.

—Ya no estamos allá arriba —dejó un suave beso debajo de su lóbulo —puedes gritar —dejó un beso en su mandíbula —puedes decir mi nombre y sería muy satisfactorio que sea entre gritos y jadeos placenteros —Erina rió de forma queda —recuerda que te he seducido, así que déjate llevar…

Erina sonrió, arqueándose contra él, moviendo sus caderas.

—Buen… buen punto —apretó sus músculos internos, escuchando el gruñido placentero que él profirió con su garganta. Erina apretó su mano izquierda y él hizo sus estocadas más profundas y lánguidas, percibiendo la tensión acumularse en el cuerpo de ella.

—No aguantaremos mucho, huh —murmuró él, besándola, su voz apenas un susurro. Erina mordió su labio inferior y él escuchó claramente cuando le dijo _"Sōma, más"_ en un murmullo, provocando que un latigazo placentero se propagara por todo su cuerpo como una llama en leños secos mientras aceleraba el ritmo.

Podía sentir el placer acumularse en la parte baja de su cuerpo y la forma en que ella decía su nombre no lo ayudaba a mantener el control.

Ahogó un gemido cuando sintió el cuerpo de Erina tensarse debajo del suyo, y cuando ella gritó su nombre en medio del éxtasis supo que de ser posible, podría morir en paz. Podía sentir las oleadas de calor barriéndola, ola tras ola, arrastrándolo por igual al mismo abismo.

Consciente de que no aguantaría más, apretó el agarre de sus delgados dedos entre los suyos, dejándose llevar por fin, aliviando la tensión de su cuerpo en oleadas de puro éxtasis.

 **-/-/-**

Cuando Sōma abrió los ojos, muchos encuentros más tarde, no le sorprendió verla mirando por la ventana de su habitación hacia el enorme jardín, tampoco que tuviera sus preciosas alas a la vista.

Se movió, quedando de costado en dirección a ella, doblando su brazo debajo de su cabeza, mirándola sin parecer cansarse de la visión de ella, las líneas de su cuerpo, el mismo que había amado hasta el cansancio horas atrás.

—¿Quieres salir a dar un paseo? —Preguntó suavemente con voz ronca debido a la somnolencia, sabiendo que debía estar aburrida de estar siempre dentro de la casa. Ella volvió la cabeza en su dirección, sus cejas casi unidas debido a su entrecejo fruncido.

—¿Qué está sucediendo? —Se volvió completamente hacia él, cubriendo sus senos con uno de sus brazos—. No desaparecen —dijo, su voz una mezcla de fascinación y espanto, señalando una de las marcas que Sōma había dejado en su cintura.

—Antes de responder —suspiró, sonriendo antes de hablar—. ¿Qué se supone que haces? Ya he visto todo, _muchas_ veces ya —y con un gesto señaló el brazo de ella cubriendo su pecho.

—¡¿Qu-qué?! ¡Espera! —puso sus manos a ambos lados de sus caderas—. ¡Eso no tiene nada que ver con…! —se detuvo al ver la sonrisa perversa que él había colocado—. ¡Sōma! —le reclamó, ruborizada, cubriendo su prominente busto ahora con ambos brazos.

—Oh, vamos Erina, no eres nada divertida —se quejó, tomando asiento en la cama mientras hundía sus dedos en sus rojos cabellos, echándolos hacia atrás.

—¡Esto no tiene nada que ver con la diversión! —Exclamó ella, sintiendo el familiar retortijón en su estómago ante aquél gesto de su parte.

Sōma alzó una ceja y sus labios se torcieron en una sonrisa perversa.

—¡Claro que sí! —Canturreó, rodando en la cama hasta quedar sentado al borde del lado de ella—. Ven aquí —y le hizo un gesto con su índice para que se acercara.

Vio que ella le miraba con sospecha y las mejillas teñidas de un suave carmín. Dio dos pasos dubitativos hacia él, y luego dos más, hasta que estuvo posicionada frente a él entre sus piernas separadas.

—Estoy seguro que querrías que me ponga algo encima —comentó él, trazando una línea recta en el abdomen de Erina con uno de sus dedos —pero ya nos hemos visto todo durante _toda_ la noche y además, tú tampoco estás vestida —siguió, con total tranquilidad.

Erina fue a replicar pero se percató de la marca de sus uñas en uno de sus hombros, tenía los moretones en su cuello de sus besos y podía ver también algunas marcas en sus costados.

Cuando había despertado, sólo se había enfocado en su rostro en calma mientras dormía y la forma que se aferraba a su mano, como si temiera que ella fuera a desparecer.

—¿Qué está pasando con nosotros dos? —Preguntó con rostro preocupado, sujetándole el rostro con ambas manos—. Y no te atrevas a mentirme.

Sōma respiró profundamente, cubriendo las manos de ella con las suyas, acariciando la piel con sus pulgares.

—No estoy seguro del todo si es cierto… —empezó él, en voz baja —, pero el señorito Asahi —Erina entrecerró sus ojos —dice que ha escuchado allá arriba algo bastante interesante, cuya teoría comprobó anoche.

—¿De qué…? —Erina lo recordó de golpe, su visita al club de Sōma, Asahi hiriéndolo, la sangre.

—Relájate, espera —Sōma hizo su agarre más fuerte, así como su tono, aunque sin dejar de ser tranquilizador—. Respira —le dijo con suavidad mientras le hacía sentarse un una de sus piernas. Erina se acomodó, cruzando uno de sus brazos por los hombros de Sōma, una de sus alas acariciando parcialmente la espalda masculina.

Como método de relajación, hundió los dedos en los sedosos y cortos cabellos rojos de la nuca de Sōma.

—¿Cómo es que tu cabello es tan suave…? —Murmuró ella sin darse cuenta y él la miró, colocando una sonrisa leve pero cálida.

—Quizá por el mismo motivo que el tuyo —respondió en voz baja, imitando el murmullo de ella mientras los dedos de una de sus manos se hundían en la cascada dorada de sus cabellos —como hilos de oro y seda —susurró, olvidando por un minuto que tenían otras cuestiones importantes de por medio.

—¿Qué te hizo Asahi anoche? —Cuestionó ella, Sōma suspiró, decidiendo dejar su humor de lado por el momento e ir directo al grano.

—Dijo que había escuchado que —y alzó los ojos hacia arriba —el gran Señor había diseñado compañeros idóneos incluso para nosotros —chasqueó su lengua, bajando su mirada hasta el rostro de ella —que cuando están juntos son más fuertes pero igualmente débiles.

Ella le escuchó, sus ojos entrecerrándose.

—¡Eso es ridículo…! —Espetó, con el rostro arrugado en incredulidad—. Nosotros no…

—Dijo que tú eres mi compañera idónea, y sabía que estabas en el club, porque probó inmediatamente su teoría atravesándome con su espada —gruñó ante el recuerdo del acuciante dolor de aquella herida.

Erina se tensó como una cuerda de guitarra.

—¿Estás diciendo que es mi culpa…? —Dijo, su voz apenas un graznido.

—¡No! —Negó él, con ímpetu—. Bueno, no exactamente —se pasó la palma de su otra mano por la frente —estar contigo me hace mortal —murmuró.

La cabeza de Erina trabajaba a toda marcha, tratando de encontrarle sentido a lo que le estaba diciendo. ¿Mortal, él, por ella? ¡¿Qué tontería era aquella?!

—Esto debe ser…

—¡No lo es! —Exclamó, sus dientes apretados. Dejó escapar el aire entre sus labios con lentitud—. Sólo cuando me alejé de ti, empecé a recuperarme —dijo con más calma —incluso traté de lastimarme a mí mismo y le pedí a Ibusaki que me disparará varias veces —dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás —y ahora mismo, también eres mortal —añadió, y Erina vio el movimiento de su nuez de adán cuando habló.

—No es posible —Erina se aclaró la garganta, incrédula —mis alas…

—Están ahí porque es parte de tu propósito divino, pero por lo demás, somos tan humanos como cualquier otro —trazó una de las marcas que estaban en el vientre de ella con la punta de los dedos —ésta es tu prueba.

Erina negó con su cabeza suavemente, aquello no…, se detuvo en seco, recordando la noche anterior, no había podido curarlo y tampoco había podido hacer nada por sus propias marcas de pecado desperdigadas en todo su cuerpo aquella mañana.

—Te sientes pesada, ¿verdad? Cansada y dolorida de toda la actividad física de anoche —se miraron a los ojos —y también, estoy seguro, que _plenamente_ satisfecha —añadió con picardía, logrando que ella le pellizcara en un costado.

—Oh por Dios… —gimió ella.

—Sí, gracias a Él estamos así —asintió Sōma, solemne.

—Esto no hace ningún sentido —negó ella, acariciando la mejilla de él con su nariz —nacimos ángeles y…

Se paralizó ante el pensamiento que cruzó su mente, mismo que él parecía haber pensado porque murmuró: —Él siempre tiene planes, ¿no?

—¿Me estás diciendo que esto fue parte de Su plan divino? —replicó Erina, su tono cargado de absoluta incredulidad y espanto.

—Bueno, en sus caminos nunca hay coincidencias —soltó con jovialidad.

—¡Pero…!

Sōma alzó su mano y acarició la punta de una de las plumas de las blancas alas de Erina con suavidad, provocando que ella se quedará fría en el acto.

—¿Q-Qué se supone que estás haciendo? —Espetó con lentitud.

Él apartó lentamente la vista de la pluma que acariciaba casi de forma ausente para encontrar su rostro algo perturbado.

—Te tocó —respondió con simpleza y Erina resopló por lo bajo, como si él no supiera lo íntimo que era tocar las alas de un ángel—. Creo que ya no se puede más íntimos de lo que hemos sido —murmuró, como si le hubiese leído el pensamiento.

—Tú y yo no podemos —le vio tensar la mandíbula —lo que sucedió esta noche…

—Más bien, está madrugada, muchas veces —replicó él, con sorna. Ella le pegó en el hombro—. Soy un diablo pero no digo mentiras —se encogió de hombros —al menos, no a ti —añadió, un poco más serio.

—Yo… —empezó ella, abriendo y cerrando la boca varias veces.

—Te estás arrepintiendo, ¿verdad? —los labios de Sōma formaron una fina línea en su rostro y algo en su expresión dolorida revolvió algo dentro de ella, haciéndole sentir un frío en el estómago.

—¡No! —Negó Erina con vehemencia—. ¿Podrías dejar de interrumpirme? —Espetó, con dientes apretados—. Estoy perdiendo mi paciencia.

Sōma abrió sus dorados ojos en sorpresa. .

—¿No estás arrepentida de haber… pasado la noche conmigo? —Preguntó, su tono ligeramente incrédulo, ignorando totalmente la otra parte de lo que ella había dicho.

—Madrugada —corrigió ella, como él había hecho antes —no —repitió con más firmeza, viendo como su semblante cambiaba a uno cargado de engreída picardía —pero —siguió, pero él ya no le hacía ningún caso, ocultando su rostro en el espacio de su cuello y hombro, rozando su nariz contra su mandíbula.

—Así que no… —dijo Sōma en un ronroneo bajo, rozando su nariz contra la suave piel del cuello de Erina.

—¡Estoy a punto de decir que sí, sólo para que te comportes! —Bufó ella, alejándose para buscar su rostro.

Sōma suspiró, resignado.

—¿Puedes darte prisa? Me estoy excitando de nuevo —dijo con tono teatral, Erina separó sus labios, sin emitir sonido alguno mientras miraba hacia su entrepierna, notando que efectivamente…

—¡¿A-acaso eres un animal en celo?! —Exclamó, ahogando un jadeo, golpeando su hombro—. ¡Lo que tengo que decirte es serio y tú…! —volvió a mirar hacia abajo y enrojeció.

—Esto también es algo muy serio, Erina —señaló él, con fingido tono dramático. Ella se puso de pie, golpeándole en la cara con una de sus alas en el proceso—. Ou, _ou_ , eso duele —se acarició el rostro y echó sus manos hacia atrás en la cama, suspirando.

Erina estaba cruzada de brazos, mirándole con sus amatistas intensa y fieramente.

—¿Qué tan lejos? —Preguntó ella, fríamente. Sōma musitó un " _¿huh?_ " y Erina puso los ojos en blanco, pidiendo la paciencia divina, porque la que le tocaba se había acabado minutos atrás—. ¿Qué tan lejos debemos estar el uno del otro para que no nos repelemos?

Sōma echó la cabeza hacía atrás, pensativo.

—No estoy seguro —inhaló profundamente —estaba inconsciente durante el trayecto, así que no sé a qué distancia estaba del club cuando empecé a sanar.

—Deberíamos medir eso, estar seguros de cuál es la distancia mínima para no ser afectados por el otro, y cual es la- —se cortó a sí misma cuando le vio mirarle con cariño y diversión—. ¿Qué? —Espetó.

—Lo sé —asintió él —lo haremos en un rato, así podemos, _erm_ , ocultar los hechos ocurridos aquí —señaló con un gesto de su mano su abdomen, mordido y rasguñado, Erina resopló y él la tomó de una de sus manos, atrayéndola.

—Estas tomando todo esto muy a la ligera… —se quejó ella con suavidad.

—Tú te estás preocupando demasiado —le tomó el rostro con ambas manos—. ¿No que sería mejor para ti si muriera? —dijo, sin una pizca de rencor.

—Siempre has sabido ser muy injusto aún cuando lo hacías sin proponértelo —soltó ella, sus labios apretados—. ¿Por qué rayos crees que estoy aquí? —siguió, su labio inferior temblando ligeramente.

Sōma no respondió y tampoco le dio oportunidad de que respondiera. La beso con dulzura, acariciando su rostro con delicadeza.

No importaba, las palabras que ella no había dicho no merecían ser escuchadas por alguien como él.

 **-/-/-**

Habían comprobado que la distancia mínima era alrededor de una cuadra. Claro que ella se había mostrado espantada cuando él decidió hacerse un corte profundo en su antebrazo izquierdo y dijo muy despreocupadamente que era más fácil tener una herida visible que ir semidesnudo en la calle viendo si sus marcas desaparecían.

Aquello era demasiado, pensó ella, esa distancia quería decir que sí ambos estaban dentro de la misma casa eran extremadamente vulnerables.

—No te preocupes —le dijo él cuando le expresó su preocupación días más tarde, colocándose una camisa blanca —usualmente estoy en el club o encargándome de alguna que otra basura, las probabilidades de que suceda lo de Asahi de nuevo son bajas.

Ella sabía que él tenía razón, mientras guardarán las distancias, estarían a salvo. Pero era difícil guardar las mismas en cuanto estaban juntos. Parecía que estar en el mismo lugar causaba una ignición en ambos que no podían controlar.

Sōma no había hablado de sus sentimientos y ella tampoco lo había hecho. Aún si era cierto que eran " _compañeros idóneos_ " para el otro, ambos tenían presente la división de sus mundos, aunque él una vez fue parte del mismo que del de ella.

—Investigaré sobre esto —ella le miró con decisión —y voy a confrontar a Asahi.

—No —dijo él rápidamente —olvídate de Asahi —movió su cuello de un lado a otro—. Y tampoco investigues nada, es suficiente prueba lo que ya hemos comprobado por nuestra cuenta —sintió la mirada de ella posada sobre sí con intensidad.

—¿No quieres…? —Empezó ella, cruzándose de brazos.

—Sí quiero. Claro que sí —abotonó los puños de su camisa —pero enfrentar a Asahi sería un movimiento estúpido, te quiere y no sabes qué podría hacer —se sentó en la cama, inclinándose hacia ella —y aunque lo escuches de Él mismo, no hay nada que podamos hacer —su rostro era calmado pero sus ojos se mostraban ligeramente atormentados—. No es prudente, y lo sabes —acarició uno de sus rubios mechones con la punta de sus dedos —y los dos somos conscientes de tú orgullo celestial —y sonrió de forma leve.

—Como el bajo demonio que eres, no deberías tener tanta razón —replicó ella, endureciendo su gesto. Y aún con todo, ambos sabían que ella actuaría de igual modo.

—Tú terquedad es algo que tu Padre debió corregir hace tiempo atrás —suspiró él, apartándose de ella —una de tus plumas —la miró de soslayo, sabiendo que cuando regresará a casa esa noche, ella ya no estaría allí —es lo que quiero a cambio de haberte ayudado —concluyó con suavidad.

Erina tragó el nudo en su garganta y luchó por mantener las lágrimas que picaban en sus ojos a raya. Asintió de forma queda.

—Te veré en el infierno —masculló, con la mandíbula tensa.

—En este punto, eso puede ser un genérico " _no me gustas_ " o una invitación literal a una fiesta —dijo él, con fingido humor —así que necesitaré alguna clarificación más tarde —y Erina sólo pudo ver su espalda desaparecer detrás de la puerta cuando se marchó sin esperar una respuesta.

 **-/-/-**

A Sōma le sorprendió encontrarla meses más tarde sentada en la barra de su club, mientras estaba haciendo inventario.

Durante los meses anteriores la había anhelado más de lo que lo hizo en siglos pasados, teniendo como único consuelo la pluma que ella le había dejado, brindándole una tibia calidez cuando se aferraba a ella. Había pensado tantas veces en rebelarse, en maldecir a quién le dio la vida, pero también sabía que la elección de ser un caído había sido suya, él fue quien decidió arrojarse, curioso de la humanidad y anhelante de la aparente libertad que tenían para vivir, amar y ser amados.

Y resultaba irónico que lo que más había amado en el cielo seguía siendo lo destinado a amar aún estando en lo más bajo; pero no tenía la libertad para amarla, ya no más.

Así que enmascarando todas las crudas emociones que le provocaba, le saludo con afabilidad.

—Vaya, vaya —se cruzó de brazos, apoyándose en la barra—. ¿A qué debemos éste honor? —dijo con petulancia y sorna.

Erina le miraba con el entrecejo fruncido y sus labios apretados en una fina línea. Seguía igual que el primer día, peligroso y pecaminosamente tentador.

Durante aquel tiempo, donde ni siquiera se había atrevido a mirar hacia abajo una vez, recordó las palabras que él le había dicho muchas veces en medio de cortos besos robados y susurro apresurados.

" _Pecó, pero no soy un demonio",_ repetía aquello con temblor en su voz siempre firme. Siempre le resultó extraño, no creía que quererse de la forma en que lo hacían era pecado, pero tampoco es como si hubiesen visto a los demás actuar como ellos.

Pero cuando la adoración a un semejante era mayor que la de hacía su mismo Creador, las cosas no estaban bien.

—Asahi fue exiliado —fue lo que salió de sus labios finalmente, percibió el brillo peligroso en sus ojos dorados —tenía tiempo planeando rebelarse —se cruzó de brazos —y su carta de triunfo era la revelación de que incluso nosotros, bueno, ya sabes —e hizo un ademán con la mano.

—Siempre fue muy ambicioso, imaginó que estará dándole dolores de cabeza a Satán ahora —Sōma se descruzó de brazos y apoyó sus palmas abiertas en la barra—. Extraño que lo dejarás ir con un exilio, conociéndote, por haberte usado de conejillo de indias, le habrías arrancado la cabeza en otro tiempo.

—¿Qué te asegura que no lo hice? —Espetó ella con altanería, alzando una ceja.

Sōma silbó por lo bajo.

—Vaya, qué ser tan temible —fingió un escalofrío —eres muy despiadada, incluso con alguien que fue un cercano camarada —ella chasqueó la lengua ante su fingido tono teatral—. Bueno, seguro que lo veré por aquí en algún momento —se volvió y tomó una botella de bourbon —pero saber que ese bastardo está en las mismas condiciones que yo ahora es algo para celebrar —colocó dos vasos frente a ellos—. Quieres uno, ¿no? —Preguntó, sirviendo la bebida, al ver que ella no le respondía alzó la mirada hacia ella.

Los ojos de Erina le miraban con suavidad y calidez, casi con cariño. Sōma frunció el ceño, sintiendo como si su corazón fuese apretado en un puño. Erina nunca fue de decir las cosas, pero sus expresiones, sus ojos, siempre habían hablado a gritos lo que sentía.

—Esa es una mirada que no deberías estar dedicándome, _angel_ —murmuró, volviendo la mirada hacia abajo, tomando su vaso —si no quieres, pues más para mi —añadió, encogiéndose de hombros, tomándose ambos tragos de un solo golpe cada uno.

—Te miró como me plazca, estúpido demonio —refutó ella, quitándole la botella de la mano para servirse en uno de los vasos ya vacíos.

—Entonces, ¿viniste a matarme ahora? Quiero decir, estoy eufórico por la noticia, pero no es algo que deberías de bajar a decirme, de hecho, pensé que jamás volverías a acercarte… por aquí —iba a decir " _a mí_ " pero pensó mejor sus palabras.

Erina dejó la botella y tomó su vaso, mirando el oscuro líquido en el mismo, así que así serían las cosas… Ambos sabían que ella no podía odiarlo realmente ni aunque quisiera, y que lo que más sentía era dolor y resentimiento por haberla abandonado allá arriba, más allá de las nubes.

Dio un trago de su vaso, sintiendo el ardor del alcohol quemar su garganta, y no le resultó del todo desagradable.

—Desearía poder matarte —soltó ella, sin gracia.

—Puedes hacerlo, mientras estés a esta distancia de mí —dijo él con soltura. Como si ella necesitara recordatorio de eso.

—Eso no sucederá —bufó ella entre dientes, sus ojos oscurecidos por el enojo—. Te amo… —murmuró, relajando su expresión.

Sōma soltó una maldición y pasó por encima de la barra con un movimiento fluido, tomándola por los hombros, volviéndola hacia sí.

—Deja de decir estupideces —dijo, en un tono bajo y apasionado —claro que me amas, eres un ángel, no creo que pudieras evitarlo aún queriendo —su rostro era duro —vas a amar todas criaturas porque esa es la naturaleza de los ángeles —Erina pudo ver que en medio de su dura expresión, algo en la misma se suavizaba al decirle —vete a casa.

Erina sabía por qué decía aquello, su afán de alejarla, pero ella ya se había hecho a la idea en cuanto había decidió bajar y encontrarse con él la primera vez.

—No me voy a ir —respondió con firmeza, dejándolo frío en su sitio. Él, pensó, seguía siendo bueno aún ahora cuando ya no era un ángel.

Vio como él apretaba sus labios y la miraba con una mezcla de emociones que ya no podía ocultar.

—Esto… —se aclaró la garganta reseca —es un lamentable desperdicio de tus preciosas alas —susurró, acunando su rostro con una de sus manos, sus ojos reflejando angustia. Erina tomó la otra mano de él entre la suya con gentileza, llevando la misma hasta sus labios, besando sus nudillos.

—Es mi decisión —Erina vio como él soltaba una risilla sin gracia —siempre será mi decisión —añadió, haciéndole saber que no importaba lo que pasará, el día de mañana seguiría siendo una decisión tomada por su cuenta, y no por otros.

Sōma admiro la determinación en su rostro y se preguntó si así se había visto cuando él también tomó su decisión. Rozó su nariz con la de ella antes de buscar sus labios, besándola con lentitud y deleite, como si fuera la primera vez.

La escuchó suspirar de forma placentera y no pudo evitar sonreír de forma engreída y orgullosa.

—Como quieras —se apartó de ella sólo un poco, acariciando su mejilla con sus nudillos —sólo recuerda que estos placeres violentos poseen finales violentos y tienen en su triunfo su propia muerte —pasó su pulgar por el labio inferior de ella con suavidad —del mismo modo en que se consumen el fuego y la polvora en un beso voraz —concluyó con tono cantarín y mirada oscura y peligrosa.

Erina bufó.

Cómo si ella no hubiese bajado preparada para aquello.

 **—Fin—**

* * *

La última frase de Sōma _«los placeres violentos poseen finales violentos y tienen en su triunfo su propia muerte, del mismo modo en que se consumen el fuego y la polvora en un beso voraz»_ es de **Romeo y Julieta** , de **William Shakespeare**.

La verdad es que esta frase ha tenido varias connotaciones a lo largo de la historia, pero aquí en específico es una alusión a que debido a la violenta pasión con la que se aman y desean, encontrarán un fin violento, ya que ambos habían decidido romper las reglas y seguir juntos, desafiando al cielo y, ¿por qué no? al mismo infierno, por lo tanto, el mismo amor que les está haciendo desafiar a lo divino, les hará morir _(encuentran su triunfo en su propia muerte)_ , así que morir juntos debido a eso, para ellos será un triunfo igualmente, así como el fuego y la polvora se funden en un beso voraz, sabedores de que se extinguirán.

Igual, está a su libre interpretación ^^.

* * *

¡Se acabó! ¡Al fin! Jajaja, fue difícil, porque estoy con síntomas gripales, y como escribo desde el móvil, mis manos y dedos se acalambran debido a la postura, pero al menos esto acabó ya.

No voy a hablar del _lemon_ porque la verdad, ya dirán ustedes qué opinan del mismo, sólo diré que tenía tiempo que no escribía limonadas y que me disculpo por lo garrafal del mismo _(¡y encima ocupo casi todo, ugh!)_. Por cierto, ellos se llaman por sus nombres, porque ya saben, ángeles y esas cosas :/

Hay varias metáforas y decidí dejar muchas cosa a su imaginación, cada quien puede interpretar la decisión de **Erina** de estar con **Sōma** como mejor entienda. Como retrate en el primer _shot_ , **Erina** había bajado a la tierra con intenciones de encontrarse con él, aunque no lo admitiría a nadie más que a sí misma, dando a entender que no le importaba saber que **Sōma** es un caído, seguía amándolo como el primer día.

Había planeado desde un principio que **Sōma** quisiera una pluma de las alas de **Erina** , no porque él extrañe las suyas, sino para tener algo de ella consigo.

Respecto al " _ya no estamos allá arriba_ ", es una pequeña alusión a que ambos tenían que mantener sus deseos a raya en su hogar en el cielo y no debían reprimirse ahora que ya ninguno estaba allá.

Sí ellos tuvieron encuentros del tipo carnal allá arriba, se los dejó a la imaginación _(jujuju)_. Sobre **Asahi** , al principio pensé hacer que el mismo **Sōma** le matará, por tal o cual razón/situación, pero sentí que iba a enliar/hacer las cosas más largas, y no lo sentí necesario. De igual modo, su plan para rebelarse y conquistar el cielo fue descubierto y fue castigado a ser un ángel caído _(ahí está, de nuevo a la sombra de_ _ **Sōma**_ _, lol)_ , y creo que es un buen castigo. Ah, con el asunto de compañeros idóneos, el quería crear una sublevación de los ángeles contra _el viejo_ , ya que éste les había creado tales compañeros, pero eso no era de conocimiento general _(así como nosotros los humanos andamos por la vida buscando ese complemento sin saber realmente quién es)_.

Y había otras cosas que quería poner, pero esto ya se hace muy largo y, _uuuf_ , pero si tienen alguna duda sobre algo, por favor, no duden en preguntarme.

De verdad espero que éste segundo y conclusivo _shot_ sea de su agrado, y que lo hayan disfrutado, que es lo más importante, un abrazo.

¡Ja ne~!

 _ **Noviembre 29, 2018.**_

 _ **Noviembre 30, 2018.**_


End file.
